marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Napoleon Sickles (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Spud Sickles | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Mary Sickles (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Freetown, USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Newspaper delivery boy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Rico | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Napoleon "Spud" Sickles was a classmate of Roddy Colt and a rival newspaper delivery boy who delivered papers and sold War Stamps for the Freetown News. He constantly rivaled Roddy, however his bragging nature and lack of skill often made him look bad at best, and landed him in danger at worse. On the day that Roddy Colt took up his identity of the Secret Stamp, Spud had challenged Roddy to beating him into getting a newspaper subscription from Banker Williams. After the Secret Stamp captured a group of mobsters, Sickles attempted to convince Roddy that he was really the Secret Stamp. Roddy, who in reality was the Secret Stamp merely humored Spud's lie . During another challenge, this time to see who could sell more War Stamps, Spud ended up discovering that Mr. Lentz was a Nazi spy and was captured. He was eventually freed by the Secret Stamp, whom he later claimed was his "best pal", another white lie that Roddy decided to entertain for his own amusement . Inspired by the local heroSpud next decided to imitate the Secret Stamp in order to get fame and recognition. However, this lands him in more trouble as he is picked up by Nazi spies who were under orders to eliminate the youthful hero. Spud was pulled out his trouble thanks to the arrival of the real Secret Stamp and reporter Jerry Dash . When Jerry Dash was framed for murder, Spud made the bad decision of rubbing the newspaper headline in Roddy's face and landed a much deserved punch in the face. Later while on his paper route, he finds a part of Jerry's watch chain and decides to use it as a good luck charm. When Roddy sees it, it gives him a clue that leads to the arrest of the real murderer Titus Locke, the owner of the News. After the arrest of Locke, Spud hoped to give his good luck charm to the Secret Stamp, although it would appear that he never got the opportunity . During a school costume party, Spud witnesses a crook in a Secret Stamp costume breaking into the house and trying to get into the safe. Spud is easily duped into believing the crook is the real Secret Stamp who is merely "testing" to see if the safe is secure. This plot was foiled by the real Secret Stamp, with much fanfare from Spud . Having become fed up of being snubbed by Roddy Colt, Spud decided to show up his rival by making him look bad in the eyes of their classmate Jane. Not learning from his previous mistake, once more took to imitating the Secret Stamp and saved Jane from a "bully", a classmate whom Spud had helping him. After "saving" Jane, Spud -- as the Stamp -- would tell Roddy Colt that he was "on to him" regarding the selling of War Bonds. Jane took this at face value and shunned Roddy for at time. Discovering that it was Spud who was imitating his alter ego again, Roddy -- as the Secret Stamp -- lured Spud into a trap where the two Secret Stamps fought it out. Roddy easily trounced his rival, who then confessed his trickery to Jane, redeeming Roddy Colt in her eyes . Following this humiliating defeat, Spud no longer associated with Roddy Colt, and his subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}